Traitor
by alichaSxS
Summary: -you re guilty of the charges of fraternizing with the enemy, what do you have to say in your defence?- -...-/ -don t be selfish, we came all the way here to rescue you- -it s your fault i m here-/ -ask your brother, his responce might sorprise you-
1. Chapter 1

hi there!

i really hope you like this fic, it was on my head for a while now,

soooo

here it is! ^^

* * *

><p>An ANBU was returning home from a mission when he spotted someone near the waterfall, deciding to check in case it was an intruder, he got closer to the person, realizing that it wasn´t an enemy, but a friend, more exactly, his little brother teammate and best friend, Sakura Haruno, after a couple of seconds staring at her, he decided to leave her alone, only to be stopped when he heard a masculine voice calling out for said girl<p>

"Pinky" the masculine voice froze the girl in her place, but after a second, she shighed

"what do you want shark-boy?" the familiarity of the question startled the ANBU, he got closer still hidden on the shadows

"Have you decided anything yet?"

"yeah, and my answer remains in NO WAY IN HELL, do I have to spell it for you shark-boy? "

"Come on pinky, we both know that you want to"

"As if"

"Scared of the S-rank criminals?" he mocked

"I remember killing one of those fearsome S-rank criminals just a year ago" she stated raising a brow

"yeah, Sasori, you are quite strong to have done that, if you come with me, you will be more powerful than now" he seated himself on a nearby rock

"And you seem to think I want to do just that because…."

"We have been keeping tabs on you pinky, we know everything about you, we can force you to come if we have"

"…"

"Just think about it a little longer, Leader would like you to come willingly, if not, we can always use that friend of yours to obligate you"

"You have been asking me this for over 6 months now, why don´t you just go to find someone else that would like to join your circus of a criminal organization?"

"Ask leader"

"yeah right, I will ask him the next time I see him" she rolled her eyes

"-come on pinky, it won´t be that bad to go _back_ with us, you could always be my partner"

"wow, if you wanted to convince me not to go, you have done a good job"

"I´m wounded little one, I thought that you liked me" he raised his brows in a teasing manner she merely growled

"as if I´d like a super grown fish/shark as my partner or even near me, go tell your freaking leader that I will DIE before going to that zoo that´s called Akatsuki"

"tsk, those harsh comments will do nothing to change leaders mind, in fact, it´d amuse him to no end"

"go to hell"

"only if you come with me" he smirked at her

"fuck off, just report to your leader that I will not accept your little offer" she dismissed him with her hand, but he reminded there "what?"

"you know I can´t do that"

"and you seem to think I care because…"

"….."

"just leave before my patience runs out"

"well then, bye pinky" he stood

"go to hell shark" he grinned before disappearing, she sighed loudly, then, a shadow appeared before her "what now?" she asked irritated

"Haruno Sakura, you are to report this encounter to the Godaime Hokage" she paled before growing annoyed

"what the hell Uchiha?, are you spying me or something?, I know I have to report this to shisuo, but not now" the ANBU was surprised she recognized him even when he had his mask on, not that he showed it

"you are to come with me to the Hokage tower"

"I will go after I check on something out here"

"…"

"you can leave now"

"no" she grunted in response

"fine, but wait here and be quiet" she said before turning around to go deeper into the forest, the Uchiha followed her, stopping a few meters away from her, he watched as she started to look for something on the base of a three, after she found the thing she was looking for, she took it and started walking towards the Hidden Village on the Leaves.

"what were you doing talking to a S-ranked criminal?" he asked after an uncomfortable silence

"Curious are we?"

"hmp" a silence fell over them, out of the corner of his eye, he kept watching her every move, but nothing in her posture betrayed her expressionless face but her eyes

"I can go for myself to the hokage tower"

"I have to report to Godaime-sama"

"whatever"

Both of them walked without another word, while she was annoyed, he was amused by the emotions flashing on the girls eyes, when they reached the hokage´s office door, she entered without calling for permission

"what?" the blond sitting on the desk glared at them before realizing who they were "what are you doing here Sakura?, I thought you were at the training grounds"

"I was, but Uchiha-san here, wanted me to accompany him all the way here" she said sarcastically

"hmp, I have a report to do"

"shot"

"there is no Akatsuki nor Orochimaru´s activity on the land of wind, seems our sources were wrong" the hokage sighed but he glanced at the pinkette from the corner of his eye, her stance betrayed nothing

"that´s to be expected, after all akatsuki is short of a member, and Orochimaru can´t use his arms nor has a new vessel, you can go now Uchiha, I´m sure Shisui will stop being a pain in the ass if you show your sorry ass at the Uchiha compound more often than not" she growled, he bowed and left the room "now, exactly why are you here?"

"just wanted to ask you if I can get a solo mission, I need to get away from my boys before they appear in the hospital with a few broken bones" she smirked at the thought

"how long?"

"a week or two if that´s okay with you" the hokage started looking on her papers for a mission for her protégé

"there is one to the land of snow, it´s the assassination of the head of a minor criminal organization, and there is another one to a village near mist, there is a person who wishes to return here, in this one you can take your time to do it, which one are you taking?"

"I will go for the one on the snow"

"good, you leave in a hour"

"hai" with that she was gone, little did she know that the Uchiha returned with the hokage to report her encounterment with the akatsuki

"you are to shadow her, not letting her sense you, I don´t know what´s going on inside her head, but I hope she isn´t going to betray us"

"hai" whit that he was gone

XxXxX

Half way to the snow, Itachi watched Sakura forming the hand seals for a katon jutsu to fire up the wood sticks she chose, after long minutes of silence, from the threes behind her, he observed as a shadow came closer to where the girl was.

"Cherry-chan!" exclaimed the figure once reaching said girl

"What now girly-boy?" she asked exasperated, she was trembling for what Itachi assumed was cold

"Now now, no need to treat me like you treat Kisame un, I´m merely here to ask you if you have considered coming with us"

"as hell I will" she said with rage still trembling, he chuckled clearly amused while he walked till he was next to her and placed his akatsuki cloak on her shoulders, she glared at him

"you know un, the color suits you perfectly yeah"

"too bad i´m not one to betray her village or her friends" she took off the cape letting it fall to the mud

"come on cherry-chan, we both know you want to come with me, take the offer and forget about that pathetic village of yours yeah"

"there you are terrible mistaken, I don´t want to join your pathetic excuse of a criminal organization, I will rather die" she said with determination and annoyance, Itachi could tell that the kunoichi was far from happy, he had seen first hand what she was capable of when pissed off like this.

"you know that leader-san will keep sending us after you right? yeah"

"tell him to fuck off, now go!"

"see ya! un" with that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke

"stupid blonde, stupid shark-boy, stupid akatsuki leader, stupid stupid stupid everything" she growled

XxXxXx

"report"

"they are beginning to suspect her un, the hokage sent someone with her on her solo mission, he is hiding his presence, I don´t think she knows a thing about it, un" the blonde smirked

"good"

"our little visits are more frequent than not, the ANBU watching her is the same one that saw me talking with her, I have the feeling that he was the one who told the hokage that something was up, they will be searching in her apartment soon" the blue man said with a widen grin

"have you taken care of what I asked you to?"

"of course" the leader nodded

"it´s just a matter of time before she needs our help" the leader stated causing both men before him to grin "Kisame, Deidara you are to tail her till she gets to Konoha, don´t let that ANBU see you" he ordered and the two nodded and left the room

XxXxX

"thank you nee-chan" said a little boy while eyeing her in admiration, she smiled

"you are welcome, now go to your mama, she will be worried If you don´t"

"yes!" the boy ran towards his house

She began to walk to where she was staying for the night, the next day she will be ending her mission

"you are fucking sexy when you fuckin´ smile" commented someone next to her

"i´m beginning to think you all are stalking me" she glared

"no need to get all bitchy on me bitch"

"fuck off"

"is that a fuckin invitation?"

"no"

"I fucking tough so, how about our freakin offer?"

"no"

"well fuckin bad your fucking opinion matters not"

"go fuck your leader and leave me the hell alone"

"Nasty mouth we have here" he mocked

"okay, i´m leaving" with that she walked away, Itachi followed the girl.

"phase one complete" said the Akatsuki, aka Hidan, with a smirk on his face

XxXxX

"Sakura Haruno, you are to accompany us to the Hokage tower" was the first thing she heard after stepping out of her house the day after arriving from her two-week mission, an ANBU squad was in front of her, she merely nodded and followed them.

When they arrived at the hokage tower, the council was waiting at the entrance of the Godaime´s office, they watched her with hate, she was confused, but she entered the office when the blonde called her in, the elders followed suit

"Haruno Sakura, jounin of Konohagakure, medic-nin and former member of team 7" at this moment, she took note that inside the room were Anko, Ibiki, Inoichi and Shikaku "you are accused of the charges of fraternizing with the enemy, a.k.a Akatsuki´s members, what do you have to say in your defense"

"I did not do such a thing " her voice was steady, even thought she was scared shitless about her current situation

"our reports says that you have been approached by some members of said organization, is that true?"

"yes" she was growing paler by the second

"and you did not harm anyone of them, did you?"

"no"

"why is that?"

"the first time one of them approached me I was at the brink of death months ago, my chakra was exhausted because of my duty as a field medic, last time I was in a small town, where if a fight was to happen, the damage to the village and villagers could have been fatal for Konoha´s reputation" Tsunade sighed shaking her head as did Inoichi

"are you willing to lie as to not to risk your Akatsuki partners?"

"I´m not protecting anybody" she hissed, Anko tsk'ed

"Our evidence says otherwise and the informant says that you have been having contact with them for over six months now"

"They have been looking for me for that long, expecting me to join them" her voice was steady

"we found an akatsuki rope in your things" ibiki put it over the table" then, at your place we managed to get a hold of your akatsuki ring, this is the evidence we have of your betrayal" Anko did the same for the ring

"the ring belongs to Akasuna no Sasori and the cloak, is Deidara´s, I do not belong to that criminal organization"

"we found them in your house" stated Inoichi

"I do not own those things"

"then how did they get there in the first place?"

"I don´t know, for the last two weeks I was out on a mission, I do not know anything about these things"

"who was with you during those encounterments?"

"I was alone but…" she didn´t get to finish

"if you don´t mind me interrupting Tsunade-hime, I can not believe what this traitor is telling us, for what I can tell, nobody was with her when the akatsuki approached her, what a coincidence don´t you think?"

"once I wasn't alone" Danzo narrowed his eyes at her

"and who was with you at that time?"

"ANBU Capitan Uchiha Itachi,the one who rat me out isn't he?" they ignored her question

"and what would he be doing near you?"

"I have been asking myself the same thing" said Uchiha appeared at the office, he bowed to the hokage before looking at the pinkette

"report everything you saw Uchiha" the elders gave him the order, he nodded

"Haruno Sakura went to her mission like she said she would, but in the way she was approached by an Akatsuki member, Deidara from Iwa, whose akatsuki cloak was found inside Sakura´s house, then at the town, Hidan the Jashinist approached her like it was a normal thing to do"

"did something happen to Sakura while they approached her?" Danzo smirked in satisfaction when he heard the next statement

"no harm was done to Sakura Haruno while she talked to them" she glared at him, but he could see the emotions on her eyes, hurt, betrayal, pain, sadness and resignation, she lowered her head on defeat

"I think that this little traitor gave them information about the village" the elders nodded at what Danzo said, the other just stared at the girl.

"Haruno Sakura you are found guilty of the crimes of betrayal to your country and village, you are to be removed of your shinobi status and freedom, you are under arrest" the godaime´s voice was hard, the pinkette nodded looking at her shoes, four ANBUs appeared surrendering her, one of them grabed her elbow and dragged her out the office

XxXxXx

A week had passed since the pinkette went under arrest, nobody told team 7 about that, that is till Itachi was assigned to tell his little brother and his blonde friend

"what do you mean Sakura-chan is under arrest? she was on her mission to snow!" yelled the blonde teammate of the pinkette, beside him, Sasuke was glaring daggers to no one in particular, Itachi saw worry on both of their eyes, but kept a calm façade

"she was found guilty of the crime of fraternizing with the criminal organization Akatsuki" he said with a monotone voice, he dodged a hit from the blonde

"that´s false!, she wouldn´t do something like that, you must be wrong, Sakura-chan is innocent!"

"the council…"

"the council just wanted to get rid of her!, they hate her since she became the apprentice of the hokage years ago!"

"dobe…..shut up" they were at the Uchiha compound, on the training area behind the main house, Mikoto Uchiha was watching as her youngest son tried not to look broken, her eyes traveled to the face of Naruto, where she saw tears running free down his cheeks, his eyes loosing their usual shine .

"but…Sakura-chan is all alone on jail"

"shut up"

"we have to take her out, she´s suffering while we talk!"

"I said SHUT UP" Sasuke yelled, Naruto was shocked, just like Mikoto and Itachi, there was a single tear running down Sasuke´s face, and his onyx pools were void of all emotion but hurt, Itachi shifted uncomfortable, he was the reason as to why Haruno Sakura, his little brother and Naruto´s best friend, was in jail

"Sasuke…" his mother began to say, but her son refused to look at her in the eyes

"I will be staying at Sakura´s place for the time being, someone has to pay the bills " he began to walk away followed by his hearth´s brother, Naruto.

"Sasuke…."

"he just needs time, mother" Itachi walked towards the kitchen.

"I know, but i´m worried about them both, Sakura was more than a friend for them, she was like family…. oh god, Kakashi-san must be on the same situation as them, she was like a daughter for him" she said hurriedly before heading inside the house.

Itachi felt like it was all his fault, his beloved foolish little brother was suffering as well as Naruto and Kakashi, lets not forget about the Hokage herself, he knew it was his duty to report those encounterments but seeing at the consequences he wasn´t sure anymore.

XxXxX

"Cherry-chan!" she was hallucinating, she had to be hallucinating, there´s no way Deidara of the Akatsuki was in front of her cell grinning like a mad man

"pinky, we are here to rescue you" she was drugged, that was the second logical explication her mind came up with, she was seeing Deidara _and_ Kisame just a few meters away from her

"come on cherry, you gotta hurry if you want to escape!" it has to be the side effect of the interrogation she had to undergo at the hands of Ibiki Morino

"no"

"don't be selfish, we came all the way here just to help you, we risked our lives yeah!" exclaimed the blonde

"why thank you, but you are the reason i´m here in the first place, and nobody asked you to come"

"leader asked us to help you"

"it´s his fuckin´ fault I´m in here!" they chuckled amused

"they betrayed you, didn´t believe in you and yet you want to stay in here when you could be free with just saying _yes? _are you insane?"

"you are one to talk shark-wannabe"

"Deidara, make one of your bombs, we need to destroy those chakra infused bars"

"I said no" she backed away from them

"you are coming with us, it´s your only opportunity to remain alive" stated the blue man with a worried glance

"I´d rather die than go with you"

"cut that "I´d rather die" crap, it´s annoying yeah" the blonde formed his little bombs and put them on the bars, then, they exploded and Kisame dragged her out, the sound of the explosion alerted the guards who came rushing towards her cell

"Let me go!" Sakura yelled. They were already out of the basement of the hokage tower, where Sakura´s cell was, the commotion attracted the attention of all the ninjas on Konoha, and some civilians.

"Sakura-chan!" a voice shouted from the distance, seeing as his best friend, almost sister, was being dragged away from him by a Shark-man and a male copy of Ino, Sasuke who was by his side activated his sharingan, both of them begun to chase the akatsukis and their friend

"Naruto!, Sasuke! " she yelled in response, tears were forming on her eyes, she felt the way she hadn´t felt in years, weak, useless, pathetic. None of the ninjas managed to stop the akatsukis before they exited the village flying on a clay bird.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" yelled the kyuby host seeing his sister disappear at the distance, Kakashi, Asuma, Genma and Iruka were holding him and Sasuke back, Naruto was crying like there was no tomorrow while trying to make them let go of him, Sasuke wore a pained expression still trying to break free, and Kakashi was avoiding eye contact with anyone.

XxXxXx

"Hokage-sama, I dare to say that Haruno Sakura is in fact, an ally of the Akatsuki criminal group, they came all the way here to rescue her, and they knew where her cell was, that´s too good to be a coincidence" Danzo was standing in front of the Godaime´s desk

"Danzo, your concern for the village is remarkable, but I must ask you to leave this situation on my hands for the time being"

"by all means, I´m just a villager who is worried for the security of his village and country"

"we all know that, but I ask you to leave my office for now" the blonde was physically and emotionally tired, her protégé was kidnapped and was made a traitor to the village, tough, she knew there has to be something else, Sakura never took missions where the akatsuki was supposed to be, but Itachi´s report was making her doubt that fact.

XxXxXxX

* * *

><p>thank you for your time! XP please leave a review before you go!<p>

it´ll make me happy! ^u^


	2. Chapter 2

XxXxX

-Kisame, I don´t think it was wise to knock her out like that yeah-

-I know, she will get all bitchy on us once she wakes up, but it´ll be worth it- he grinned

-but you know she can beat the hell out of you without using chakra, right? yeah-

-come on, you know she will put up a fight, one you are looking forward too-

-I value my life yeah-

-no you don´t, you are a suicidal bastard-

-I am not yeah- the blue man lifted his brow -i´m willing to sacrifice myself in the name of true art yeah not at the hands of someone younger than me yeah-

-come on, an explosion is a lame expression of art-

-you wanna try shark? un-

-bring it on- they heard a groan coming from the girl in kisame´s arms, they watched as she opened her eyes and with a lazy gaze took on her whereabouts nodded to herself, closed her eyes and curled in kisame´s arms, no more than 2 seconds later she woke up again trying to break free from the akatsuki´s grip

-good to see you too pinky-

-what the hell shark-boy, girly-boy?, you knocked me out?- she was livid, the former mist nin put her on her feet

-well, you wouldn´t come willingly, so our only choice was to take you by force-

-why you over grown fish! where the hell are we?-

-nearing your new home Cherry-chan! yeah- Deidara answered her cheerfully

-you aren´t serious right?- she asked in disbelieve

-why´d I lie to you yeah?- he pointed towards her body, she looked at her clothes, she wore the freakin akatsuki cloak and her hitai-ate was no where to be seen but that was to be expected, Konoha took it away from her.

-you know you were going to die back there yeah?- she looked at the dirt on her sandals

-I know- it was only a broken whisper, not meant to be heard by anyone but herself, unknown to her, Kisame and Deidara heard it, they both decided to keep quiet seen as her once cheerful orbs became dull; they both knew, she was breaking inside, her mind would start to shatter soon, an that was what they were hopping to happen, that way she´d loose herself and stay with the akatsuki

XxXx

-Uchiha Itachi, you are the capitan of the ANBU team assigned to locate and return Sakura Haruno to the village-

-hai-

-if she refuses to cooperate, you are to drag her back, if she posses a immediate threat to you or your team, you are allowed to dispose of her-

-hai-

-your team would consist of Hyuga Neji, Uchiha Shisui and Sai- the latest came into view from the shadows behind the hokage -this is Sai, he is now part of the village, and team 7, your mission will begin in 2 hrs, get ready- both men nodded and left the hokage to her own devices.

Itachi arrived at his home finding his mother in the kitchen wearing a worried face, she didn´t greet him, which surprised him, so he stood next to her in hopes of finding out what was worrying his beloved kaa-san.

-kaa-san-

-oh, Itachi, I didn´t hear you, I must be distracted- she smiled

-is there anything troubling you?-

-it´s Sasuke- she admitted while looking at her hands

-what´s the matter with my little brother?-

-is also Naruto-chan, they both are locked inside Sakuras place, they´re pretty much depressed about the news of Sakuras betrayal-

-aa, it's natural, they grew up together-

-and to think that she was such a shy girl in her childhood-

-…..-

-can you go and see how are Sasu-chan and Naru-chan doing?, i´m worried for both of them-

-of course mother, I will check on them before leaving for my mission-

-how long are you going to be gone this time?-

-I do not have a time limit-

-okay then, please take care-

-I always do- he kissed his mother on the forehead before leaving

XxXxX

_6 months later_

XxXxX

-hey Itachi, it has already been six months and we haven´t found anything related to Sakura, I don´t think we will find anything now- said Shisui

-….-

-I know that she is your little brother´s like sister, but what if what the council said about her is true?, what if she is a traitor of the village?-

-she is not- whispered Neji looking at the trees in front of him, none of them heard him except the Root agent

-it´s getting late, we should camp for the night- the captain said

-why thank you, I never thought you´d say those sacred words!- exclaimed Shisui, Neji went to get firewood and Sai started to set the camp till a voice made them freeze

-look at this pinky, those are part of the people who betrayed you- the masculine voice was full of bloodlust, the person next to him, was covered in an Akatsuki cloak and her hair was impossible to see because of the stray hat she was wearing.

-…betrayed me..- he grinned with malice

-that´s right pinky, also they tried to kill you-

-….kill me….- she repeated like a broken doll, her face was hidden by the shadows, only her soft murmur could be heard

-we didn´t betray her nor tried to kill her- said Neji coming into view, he stood next to his squad captain and his teammates, Shisui appeared behind her ready to immobilize her but Kisame´s hand moved the girl away, making her hat come off at the sudden movement.

-my my, didn´t your know about the Anbu hunter-nin team sent to kill Sakura a few months ago?- Kisame asked faking surprise -or that team from Suna, you both are allies, are you not?-

-Haruno Sakura, you´re to come with us to the village, if you choose to resist, we will not hesitate to attack you- she looked at Itachi right in the eyes, and he saw her broken and soulless orbs, he looked away, he felt worse than scum at that moment, he had done that to her, someone who was innocent like her shouldn´t be suffering like this.

-Uchiha Itachi…- her voice was soft but full of venom at the mention of his name

-yeah, the very same one who called you a traitor- said Kisame loud enough for everyone to hear -she won´t be going to Konoha anytime soon I assure you of that- he smirked

-then you leave us no option- and all hell broke loose, kunais started flying in all directions, oddly enough none of them managed to touch the girl before them, the fact that disturbed them was that it was as if she didn´t even try to dodge the weapons, she just side stepped them, which made Shisui furious.

-and you called her weak- mocked Kisame seeing the distressed expression on each one of them except the pale root agent -pinky, we need to get going, stop playing around and finish them off- he took his Samaheda and started unwrapping the bandages around it, she stood still for a few moments before getting out of the way of two ink animals and the palms of Neji, Kisame started fighting with Shisui and Itachi at the same time.

Several hours later, Neji was running dangerously low on chakra while Sai had a broken rib and wrist, Sakura didn´t even break a sweat, same went with Kisame, Shisui´s arm was broken but Itachi kept fighting like it was nothing, he wasn´t anywhere near tired.

-do you guys never give up?, I knew you were stubborn, but this is ridiculous- Kisame said watching Neji trying to touch Sakura with his family technique, Sai was painting with his other hand, trying very hard to make the drawings look decent enough to be recognizable, Shisui was attacking him with a katana and Itachi was using fire jutsus.

-Katsu!-half of the area exploded, Itachi and his team went into the forest to escape the explosion while Kisame took sakura in his arms bridal style and jumped in the air landing on the clay bird where the responsible of the explosion was

-pinky, you can´t space off like this anymore!, you need to protect yourself!- scolded Kisame

-protect myself…what for?-

-you´re a member of the akatsuki now, you can´t get yourself killed easily!-

-…sorry- he sighed

-next time try to defend yourself-

-I will-

-lets go "home"-

XxXxX

-your report Uchiha?- the hokage worried at the state her number one anbu captain was in

-Haruno Sakura was in the company of Hoshigake Kisame when they appeared before us at our camp, she said nothing to us, just stared off, Kisame on the other hand taunted and manipulated Sakura to attack us-

-are you telling me that Sakura is being controlled by the akatsuki?- her eyes widened at the idea, maybe her protégé was innocent after all, he nodded

-that´s what I believe, Kisame told Sakura that we betrayed her and tried to kill her, he told us about a hunter-nin team attacking them months ago, then she looked at us with such an indifferent expression, it´s like she´s just moving around because of him-

-an Anbu hunter nin squad?, that impossible!- she glared at the wall -did she attack you?-

-only after we attacked both of them, her companion moved her out of the way on the first round of kunais and told her to stop playing around and get serious-

-was she injured?-

-no, not even Shisuis kunais managed to touch her-

-is there something else?-

-Kisame scolded her about being serious while defending herself-

-so your basically telling me that sakura is being "forced" to live by Kisame-

-in short, yes she is being forced-

-did she say anything to you?-

-she barely spoke, just a couple of words, but she said my name-

-what was her expression?-

-void of emotion- she nodded biting her lip

-how did they escape?-

-Deidara of Iwa came as back up-

-I see, you will be off active duty for two days, did I make myself clear?-

-yes-

-good, you´re dismissed, bring team 7 to me- he bowed and left

XxXxXx

-Konoha did not hesitate to believe her guiltiness; they sent this Anbu team in the hopes of catching her -

-elaborate-

-during our mission, we encountered a few leaf anbus, Uchiha Itachis´ team to be more precise, during our encounter, she stared off and nearly got herself stabbed by a kunai-

- was she injured during that time?-

-no, she dodged all of the kunais directed at her like it was nothing, and still in this kind of trance managed to avoid the Hyugas technique-

-I see, is there anything else?-

-I think the Hokage did not send the hunter nins of before, the Uchiha was unaware of that- the leader nodded

-your next mission will be in a week, dismissed-

-hai- the blue skinned man exited the office in search of his partner.

He found her near the window in the living room, she´s staring out, looking into the darkened sky filled with clouds

-Sakura-

-Kisame-

-wanna spar?- she nodded, her broken orbs looking into his own, she stood up and walked towards the training room

XxXxXx

_Flash back_

A week after Sakura´s forced rescue, Kisame and her found themselves being followed by some of Konohas´Anbus

-Haruno Sakura, in the name of Godaime Tsunade Senju Hokage-sama you are under arrest by the charges of betraying your village- the leader of the team stated

-look pinky, they are desesperate to bring you back home!- the blue-skinned man grinned getting hold of his sword

-I do not wish to fight, I will go with you- she said, but they didn´t believe her and when she got to a relatively close distance they attacked her, Kisame caught her before she crashed with the floor

-told you pinky, they were desesperate to bring you back, I never said alive-

-shut up-

a battle started between the leaf anbu and the akatsuki members, the leaf shinobi were recognized by Sakura as some of the ones she trained with when she was under Tsunades wing, that hurt her deep inside, they knew how compassive she was and still they believed what the council told them, it broke her a little more than before.

-this will not be the last time they try to kill you Sakura- commented Kisame while glancing at his partner

-even thought I was willing to get arrested they tried to _kill_ me- she whispered with a broken voice

-you mean nothing to that village if they want to dispose of you- he added.

And that was the first assassination attempt of many others.

XxXx

They betrayed her.

_No_

He betrayed her, Sasuke´s older brother, he was the reason she, Sakura Haruno, was known as a traitor inside her village, the place she called home, where she grow up with her family and friends; and between the 5 great shinobi nations.

He was the one who told them about her runs in with the Akatsuki.

He was the one who didn´t let her explain herself with the hokage.

She just needed that time at the mission alone to know how to report her situation, but the Uchiha walked in and messed everything up.

They accused her of something she hadn´t even done

They treated her like dirt during her interrogation

Her supposed best friend just stood at the side lines watching as she was being tortured and beaten, just for the sake of getting real information and not the lies she was telling them _I´m_ _innocent,_ they broke her and she didn´t even try to save her, her so-called best friend.

Because she knew Ino was there with her, learning ways to make people break and tell them everything they want to know, watching with morbid fascination as she told them she was innocent.

They didn´t hear her side of the story,

They believed him, because he was an Uchiha and he was the heir of the Uchiha clan, and who was she compared to him?

Nothing,

Just a random pink haired girl with shocking healing abilities, super-strength, and with a civilian background

A nobody.

And it broke her to know that the ones who tried to save her where being held back by the others, stopping them from coming to get her, to save her.

She had heard that she was to be killed in a few days, had she stayed in her village, her home.

She didn´t know why, but as bizarre as her situation was, she felt free, she wouldn´t have to worry about being left behind by her boys, because they were still her boys, they cared for her, they tried to save her.

Once her boys were the ones that left her at the village, waiting for their return; however this time, unwillingly, she left them behind.

The Akatsuki chose _her_, not them.

They saw _her_ potential, not theirs.

Her shattered mind was replaying the looks of disgust on the guards outside her cell, the look of the hokage when she was declared guilty of the charges, and then, the betrayal, the pain and every hidden emotion she felt on that village she loved so much

XxXx

-welcome to the Akatsuki Konohas Cherry Blossom-

XxXx

_End flash back_

XxXx


	3. Chapter 3

XxXxX

"Sasuke we can´t continue like this"

"hmp"

"come on Sasuke, we need to bring Sakura-chan back and prove her innocence!"

"and how on earth are we supposed to do that?, we don´t even have permission to leave the village!"

"we can ask Tsunade-baachan for a mission, I don´t think she would refuse"

"you know as well as I do that she will send that Sai bastard with us if we do manage to convince her to give us a mission out of the village"

"we need him in order to get out to find her!"

"hmp"

XxXx

"Sakura, we will be leaving for a mission at noon" she nodded

"where?"

"near the south of fire country" she nodded again "infiltration and assassination"

"aa"

XxXx

"you four will be guarding a daimyo, he has received some serious threats from an unknown enemy, he asked for a team capable of holding themselves in battle in any situation" the hokage said to the shinobis before her "it´s extremely important that no harm is done to the daimyo or his family, that´s why i´m sending you for this mission" they nodded

"when will we be leaving?"

"at noon, in this scroll are the details of your mission" she handed the silver haired man said scroll "dismissed" they all disappeared from the office

XxXxX

"we should be arriving soon"

"what were leader orders?"

"infiltrate this little party and kill the daimyo, and any one who stands in our way"

"what would be our disguise?"

"kitchen staff" the woman laughed at that, her companion raised a brow

"come on shark-boy, it´s ridiculous to just imagine _you_ cooking some real food" he growled "not even for your own breakfast you´re capable of managing such a feat"

"for your information pinky, I wasn´t raised to cook a meal for my beloved husband like someone I know" she glared while he smirked

"let´s keep going" she said walking away from her partner

XxXx

"we need to hurry, we are late"

"and whose fault it is?" the blonde said under his breath

"it something the matter Naruto?" the leader of the team asked with a scary tone

"nothing Kakashi-sensei" the nervousness on his voice was evident

"that´s what I thought" his sole eye was curved signaling that he was smiling

"if we are going to arrive today, I suggest we go faster"

"and that´s why Sasuke is my favorite student" the silver haired man said grinning under his mask, the blonde glared at said teen while the other member of the team watched it all with a fake smile on his face

XxXx

"are you both the new kitchen staff we hired?"

"hai" the answer came from a brown haired man that was standing beside a golden haired woman, the man at the back door nodded his head

"my name is Kiyoshi, welcome to the daimyo´s house" he looked at them intensively waiting to hear their names

"i´m Tetsuya and she is Mitsuko, my sister"

"a pleasure meeting you, come in" they followed him inside the kitchen, once Kiyoshi was out hearing range the golden haired one turned with an amused look to her "brother"

"so now you´re my aniki?" he smirked

"such an interesting family we are, don´t you think?"

"interesting indeed" Kiyoshi returned with an old lady who was the chef of the family

" so here is what you are going to do for tonight´s party"

XxXx

"the daimyo is going to have a party to keep appearances, we are going in with a disguise, Sasuke, you are going as the son of a family friend, Sai and I are both going as butlers, Naruto you are to help in the kitchen"

"how come Sasuke gets to be at the party while i´m stuck in the kitchen?" Naruto asked with a pout

"Sasuke knows about manners, an area you are clearly lacking Naruto"

"hmp" the blonde crossed his arms, Sasuke sighed

"here are the things you need to look for….."

XxXxX

"_aniki!_ is the soup even eatable?" she mocked eyeing to grayish semi-liquid that was supposed to be the soup, it even moved by itself!

"shut up kiddo, if you want something better, do it yourself" she was about to say something when she got interrupted

"hi there!, i´m the new kitchen helper!" shouted someone from the door, the "brothers" looked at said person and tilted their heads to the side

"isn´t he the kyuuby jinchuriky?" asked the brown haired man looking at his "sister" whose eyes were covered by her hair "you okay kiddo?"

"yeah, he is" she whispered with a broken voice, the man sighed before turning back to the pot "I won´t go back to that village" she said, mostly to herself, which served to reassure her companion

XxXx

I eyed everyone on the kitchen with a curious glance, some ignored me and continued minding their own business, while others smiled my way, but my eyes focused in a pair of persons standing before the stove, with a glance I managed to tell they were related, probably as siblings.

"nee what am I supposed to do now?" I asked out aloud, a woman a head shorter than me explained that I was to help preparing the fried fish.

XxXx

"tsk, are you even focusing on your mission?" asked a very angry man to a much younger man next to him, said man nodded "I need to be protected at all times, I don´t want to be killed because of your incompetence as a shinobi" the younger´s eyebrow twitched

"I assure you that you won´t be killed under our watch" the black eyes of the boy, barely older than 18, glared at the daimyo

" I pray kami you can show some manners" the teen rolled his eyes

"hn"

"what´s with that attitude of yours?, this is going to be a party, you can´t be frowning all the time"

"hn" the Uchiha was entertaining the idea of killing the client of his mission, but soon came to the realization that that was a bad idea, because the daimyo refused to pay anything till the work was done.

XxXx

The party started as planed, Kakashi and Sai were busy spying and serving as bluters for the daimyo family, Naruto was keeping an eye for those who worked on the kitchen that could be potential threats to his client, and Sasuke was in the edge of hanging himself, the mission was too boresome and annoying for him.

On the other side, Kisame and Sakura where getting ready to finish their mission, their plan was to kill the daimyo and escape while not being noticed, they knew which leaf team was at the house and they sure as hell didn't want to be involved in such an useless fight.

"so what´s the plan sis?" she playfully glared at him

"we need to have him alone for the plan to work, but he is always with the younger Uchiha, so you need to distract him long enough for me to kill him and make a run for it"

"and how an I supposed to do that?"

"I don´t know _aniki_, maybe just being your stupid self may help" she smirked

"you know I hate you right?" he glared at her

"same here" was her response

"good"

"now go and create a distraction, I will be busy killing our target"

"hai hai"

XxXx

"oi, Sai, do you sense anything unusual?" asked the silver haired man trough his microphone

"ie Kakashi-sempai, everything seems fine with the daimyo´s wife and son"

"good, keep an eye open for anything suspicious"

"hai"

XxXx

"and who may this handsome boy be?" asked a woman in her late forties

" he is the son of a friend of mine, he was unable to come to my party, but his son came in his place" after that both, the daimyo and the "lady", chatted about god knows what, leaving Sasuke all by himself, that is until his shinobi sense told him his team wasn't the only group of shinobis at the party.

XxX

"Sai, did you sense that?"

"yes"

"leave one clone guarding the wife and the son and go where Sasuke is"

"hai"

XxXxX

"Kisame… now" both akatsukis were spying their target, who was busy chatting with a old woman , the Uchiha was distracted, so the timing was essential for their plan to work

"hai" the blue-skinned man went out of the mansion and released his chakra in order to alert the other of his presence.

just as planed, the Uchiha, the copy nin, Naruto and another one she didn´t recognize went out to confront her companion.

"now it´s my turn" she smirked, while doing a henge of Sasuke, then she went to stand next to the daimyo and called him "sir, will you please come with me, I need to tell you something of importance" annoyed the daimyo nodded and followed "him" to the backyard where the others were "I need you to…. die" without giving him chance to yell she killed him with her medical chakra, so no blood was seen, she put the dead body on the floor and heard a few gasps coming from behind her

"tsk, are you just using that weird medical justu again?" Kisame shook his head "I though I taught you better than that" she showed him her tongue in a childish manner

"Sa..Sakura-chan" Naruto was shoked, his so-sweet-and-loving-little sister, killed a man before his very eyes with no amount of regret, and if that was nothing, she was at easy with the Akatsuki

"Sakura, stop playing around and come back to the village with us" ordered Kakashi glaring at the blue-skinned man who grinned in response

"won´t do" was her reply, her eyes were impassive

"Sakura, go back with us" Sasuke´s voice left no room for arguments

"pff, and go back to where someone can backstab me? as if "

"what are you talking about?"

"oh, your beloved older brother didn´t tell you?, my my, ask him why I am hunted like an animal, his response might surprise you" was all she said before disappearing with Kisame leaving 3 confused leaf-nin.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry for the insanely long wait, i won't make excuses for it!

here is another chapter for my Fic, please read it and comment!

* * *

><p><em>Project to improve training for academy students- on going<em>

_Current name of subject: Sakura_

_Age: 5 years old_

_Appearance: green eyes, pink hair (gene mutation), pale skin color, short stature._

_Birth date: 28th March, according to the orphanage_

_Family back-ground: orphaned at age 2; not a former Konoha resident, shows no resemblance to anyone inside nor surrounding the village, ADN negative in a match inside or outside the village._

_Memory: erased _

_Risks: Low, subject ran away from the orphanage at the age of 5, Konoha's council agreed to the start of the program in which subject will take place_

_Emotions: low control over her emotions_

_Initial strengths:_

_Stamina: below average, subject tires easily_

_Intelligence: average_

_Speed: below average_

_Strength: below average, subject has a weak body; perfect for project_

_Tolerance: subject has a big tolerance for pain, _

_Chakra reserves: average_

_Subject was chosen as part of the project in order to find a way to improve the areas it was below average, this may help at the Academy program._

_Subject 'Sakura' has an affinity for genjutsu, can dispel low classed illusions, something in her physique assures that subject will not be caught in a genjutsu longer than a few seconds; ninjutsu shows to be an ability she has to improve on, needs more work on Taijutsu, subject can win matched against her peers, but against older subjects she has no way of winning, flexibility and evasion will be worked on. _

_Status: accepted_

_ANBU ROOT report of acceptance of subject 0085631, 'Sakura'_

Itachi read the file with wide eyes, he re-read it again to understand it, some things became clearer to him, the hate Danzo held for Sakura and the unusual way she used some weapons; he sealed it inside one of his own scrolls and another file came to his attention.

_Project to improve training for academy students- on going_

_Subject name: Sakura_

_Age: 9 years old_

_Appearance: green eyes, pink hair (gene mutation), pale skin color, short stature._

_Birth date: 28th March, according to the orphanage_

_Emotions: eradicated_

_Current strengths:_

_Stamina: average_

_Intelligence: highly developed, could be compared to that of the Nara clan, highly perceptive and tactical._

_Speed: average, uses other methods to make up for her lack of speed_

_Strength: average, subject's body has improved greatly since the start of the program_

_Tolerance: subject has a big tolerance for pain, her body can go a week without food and barely any chakra, needs improvement_

_Chakra reserves: highly developed, subject has a continuous use of her chakra, masking it to make it seem lower than normal; she has no knowledge of doing so, instinctive._

_Subject has proven the usefulness of the project, her improvement did not come with a back lash, her health is at its fullest. Genjutsu skills were improved, elemental jutsus seem weak but she can hold her own against older and bigger subjects._

_At the rate subject is going is likely that her training as an ANBU ROOT will be successful._

_Medical Record:_

_Subject's memories came back, another personality formed as a result, drugs put said risk at bay, it seems likely that the other personality will arise again; however, a larger dose will be needed to subdue or eradicate it._

_ANBU ROOT report of subject 0085631, 'Sakura'_

Itachi could not believe his eyes, he still remembered his little brother complaining about little, weak and useless _Sakura_ Haruno, that girl, and the one in the file did not seem to fit nor be the same person, but the photos clipped with the file proved him that she was, indeed, the same person; sealing it with the other file he took another.

_Project to improve training for academy students- Cancelled_

_Subject name: Sakura_

_Age: 9 years old_

_Sandaime Hokage found out about the program, Sandaime cancelled the program, ANBU ROOT was supposedly disbanded; took subject 0085631 'Sakura' under his wing, other subjects were scattered around other projects and bases; subject's 'Sakura' seal is active, she can not reveal anything about where she was, memories were blocked and Medicals records destroyed; other personality is subdued, a great amount of drugs were involved._

_Subject shows great promise._

_ANBU ROOT report of subject 0085631, 'Sakura'_

Itachi could not keep his mind off the seal part, what was the seals job?, how did it affect her?; another thing was, If the Sandaime saved her, per say, Why did she looked like she disliked him?, he had noticed her distaste for the late hokage the day of his funeral, she had glared at the hokage mountain right after his body was lowered to the ground; and How was Danzo's hate involved in all this?

He shook his head to free himself of the thoughts for the time being but the file he was about to seal away had another page on it, he decided to read it and find out more about Sakura Haruno

_Project to improve training for academy students- Re-started_

_Subject name: Sakura_

_Age: 12 years old_

_Emotions: eradicated, subject fakes emotions _

_Current strengths:_

_Stamina: average_

_Intelligence: highly developed, could be compared to that of the Nara clan, highly perceptive and tactical._

_Speed: below average, gets tired easily when not using chakra._

_Strength: average, subject's body has not wasted since the day she was admitted in the academy_

_Tolerance: pain tolerance is still high, needs more food and water, hormonal unbalance may be the cause._

_Chakra reserves: highly developed, subject has a continuous use of her chakra, masking it to make it seem lower than normal; her control has improved._

_Subject was placed on the same gennin team as Uchiha Sasuke, second son of the Uchiha's clan head; and Uzumaki Naruto, host of Kyuuby; team leader is Hatake Kakashi, copy-cat ninja; subject shows inability to cooperate and holds back her power._

_Her chakra control gave her the ability to sense any chakra nearby, even if it is masked; one of our ANBU was discovered by her when she was being followed home, showed no sign of recognition._

_Status: approved to form part of ANBU ROOT ranks_

_ANBU ROOT report of subject 0085631, 'Sakura' Haruno_

Itachi was impressed, not only had she been freed from ROOT, she had been followed ever since, and was accepted as a member of said ANBU, the reports about her were vague but worked if they wanted to use them against the council and Danzo.

_Report of advance of subject 0085631_

_Subject Sakura entered the chunins exams with her teammates, did not need to cheat in order to pass written test._

_Survival skills need to be improved on, it may also be seen that she did not want her companions to know about her power, while in the forest of death subject showed the promise she displayed the first day of Root training._

_Subject seems unaffected under the influence of the Yamanaka´s clan technique, subject regained control over her own body, will be useful to ROOT, Subject was knocked out and therefore lost her match._

Itachi remembered how many of the chunins and jounins assigned to supervise that test commented on her intelligence, how Anko said that by some miracle hislittle brother survived the encounter against Orochimaru and the surprise of the Yamanaka clan when they discovered a child could make their famous technique useless by sheer will.

There was another thing nagging him, if Sakura was as powerful as those reports said she was, why was she the worst fighter in team 7?.

_Report on subject 0085631_

_A medic from ROOT ANBU posed as a regular medic and discovered an anomaly on her chakra pathways, the cause of subject 'Sakura' apparent weakness is a seal the Sandaime placed on her, it blocks certain chakra pathways and causes pain to subject when she tries to use her sealed chakra, it might explain why subject was knocked out after her fight with the Yamanaka heiress._

Itachi raised a brow at that, then an idea formed on his head _could this be why she dislikes the hokage? Because it causes her pain? Or could it be something else?... if she had had all her chakra when orochimaru attacked them…. That's it, she dislikes the hokage because of the seal he placed on her did not allow her to protect her teammates from danger_

Seeing as there weren't others files with neither her name nor number he exited Danzo's office as silent as he came in.

XxXx

"What are your discoveries up until now, Itachi?" asked the hokage after making sure her office was sound-proof

"Haruno Sakura is something of importance to Danzo" he said unflinching

"How?"

"These documents speak about a project which she was part of, it was cancelled by the Sandaime and she was taken out of it and introduced into the academy, the Sandaime placed a seal on her to counter act the one Danzo placed on her" he gave her the files and began to read

"is this some kind of joke Uchiha?" she glared at him, his brow furrowed

"I found them on Danzo's office, I read them myself"

"read this" she handed him the files, he did as told but found nothing strange

"I see nothing wrong with them"

"then explain to me why your sharingan is on" he blinked in surprise and the red faded to black in his eyes

"I can´t sense a genjutsu on them…"

"neither can i.. but why can only you see them?"

"my sharingan activated without my consent…"

"Doesn't matter now, read to me what they say" her face looked older than her beauty jutsu normally showed; he nodded and began reading the fist file.

XxXx

"someone has found your files, Danzo-sama"

"then we need to make our move soon of we are going to fail" the agents before him kneeled waiting for orders "track subject 0085631, and bring her before me, her time is close" they nodded and left the office, Danzo looked out the tiny window and with a sigh walked out the room.

XxXxXx

"Kisame, Deidara"

"oh Sakura, what do we owe the pleasure of your presence this fine morning?"

"seeing as I have no other choice than to go to missions with both of you, I will prefer it if we hurry in completing them"

"aw cherry-chan, you hurt me, you don't want to be with us" said Deidara faking a hurt expression, Kisame rolled his eyes

"where is leader-sama sending us three this time?"

"a shrine near Waterfall"

"how long?"

"about a week, we have to kill a monk and return here with the body"

"sounds easy"

"it is" her eyes shone with malice "for me, of course, both of you will have to infiltrate it as apprentices" Deidara choked on his breakfast and the blue skinned man shook his head.

"well, it will be better if only Deidara goes in there, I would need a genjutsu to look normal, and all blondie has to do is change clothes" Said Kisame while smirking

"that's unfair you giant sardine!"

"girly-boy is right kisame, what if they think he IS a girl? They would kick him out"

"I hate you both with a burning passion"

"now you're the one hurting my feelings, girly-boy"

XxXx

"Sai, if you call Sakura-chan 'traitor' one more time you will find yourself without hands to draw with" threatened Naruto with rage, the artist stared at him with indifferent eyes

"I am merely stating the obvious, she is a Traitor"

"Sai, shut up"

"Sakura has been missing for about a year, why do you insist in her innocence, even when you both know that she is guilty of the crimes committed since her defection?"

"it's called friendship, you puppet-like human, something I'm sure you don't even know"

"I used to have someone I called friend.. he was my older brother in Root"

"yeah? What happened to him?" asked Naruto with curiosity

"I killed him"

"What? Why? He was your brother!"

"we were not blood related, our trainings last stage consisted on killing our emotions, the thing that made us weak was the bond between each other, so we had to fight each other until only one remained, I won" the blonde eyes were wide and Sasuke was looking at him with horror.

"so the book.."

"the book was a gift he gave me the first day we met, it's the only thing I have of him"

"…"

"I do not understand why traitor is important to you but I will like to see you try and rebound with her, maybe I can learn something from you, dickless" an insult war began between them both, Sasuke glanced at Sai with suspicion.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>ok, how was it?<p>

a review makes an author happy!


End file.
